


hollow is the heart

by captainhurricane



Series: every city has to fall [2]
Category: BioShock 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thump, thump, thump. footsteps like heartbeats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hollow is the heart

Subject Delta’s mind is a rather empty thing, a consciousness trapped inside its metal cage, the man that was no longer able to exist without its suit. Subject Delta doesn’t think or feel, its only thought of protect my Little One, protect Eleanor (and the rage that follows when the Little One is taken from Delta), those are programmed into the metal suit and into the man that is no longer. 

Yet- 

Father, save me! 

Subject Delta does not feel for its brain no longer works like that of a living man, but there is still something, a spark of a human-life carved into the man that was, into the yellow glow of the reflection that Delta sees when looking out of one of the numerous glass-tunnels of Rapture. 

(There was a man once and that man was taken by the rotten heart of Rapture, the city under the sea; to become something else entirely, to serve and to protect, to destroy all who would threaten itself and its Little One)

Delta has no concept of grief or happiness, no need to question there where and the how and the why, no need for anything else but the face and voice of Eleanor Lamb, the daughter and the Little One, the only one in the hollow hole where a heart should be; so Delta runs, the heavy footsteps making the floors tremble, its shadow long and harsh as it stomps through the glass-tunnels, as its drill finds a new enemy to destroy. 

Father!

The Little One is in danger, the beast that was a man from up above thinks as it runs. Subject Delta doesn’t know taunts or its past, doesn’t question the Vita-Chambers or the mocking voice that sometimes slithers through the loudspeakers or need to realize that Rapture wasn’t always a hellhole, a black space underneath the sea. (Johnny Topside knew and he liked it, everything smooth and shiny and the fishes swimming past his windows when he went to sleep, he rooted for Andrew Ryan because without Ryan after all, there would be no Rapture.)


End file.
